Shades of Blue
by azurelegance
Summary: A collection of Blue-centric oneshots/drabbles. Green/Blue. Ruby/Blue. Three: Cause when it all comes down to it, Gold is there for her. Gold/Blue. /drabble.
1. Green x Blue: The Pleasant Surprise

**A/N:** This is a collection of oneshot/twoshot stories all centering our favorite thief. There will be MULTIPLE pairings. The pairings that I have already planned to show up are: Green x Blue, Red x Blue, Silver x Blue, Gold x Blue, Ruby x Blue, & Pearl x Blue. The genres and ratings all change with each story. I can say now that half (or more) of these stories will be AU, but the first chapter (this one below) will be IN universe :))

**Chapter: 1**

**Title: The Pleasant Surprise**

**Rating: K/K+**

**Main characters: Blue, Green, Silver, & Professor Oak.**

**Pairing: Green x Blue**

* * *

The Pleasant Surprise

...

...

...

..

.

"That's it Rhyperior, keep it going!"

Sunday evenings at the Viridian gym were always quiet, so, in turn, Green used the extra time to strengthen his pokemon and their attacks. However...

"You're Rhyperior is strong."

Green glanced over his shoulder and shot his guest a small smirk. He called back Rhyperior and turned to greet his visitor.

"I never really got the chance to thank you for helping me evolve Rhyperior, Silver."

Green stuck out his hand as to show his new found respect for the fellow pokedex holder. Silver hesitated for a split second at Green's acceptance, after all, it wasn't too long ago where he was loathed by Green. Silver quickly snapped out of his daze and grabbed Green's hand, shaking it thoroughly. Silver gave an enthusiastic smile, as they were now equals. After just a few moments of silence, Green heard a sound that was all-too-familiar...

"Oh ho ho~ This is so heartwarming!~"

...Blue's laughter.

Green turned to his left to see the notorious "trouble-maker". Blue walked up to the two boys and grabbed Silver's hand with her right, and Green's with her left. Green gave a soft sigh.

"I shouldn't be surprised to see you here. Silver's sudden visit was a little off-key, and the fact that you two are practically inseparable made it seem impossible for Silver to be here alone, " Green said monotonously, unwilling to show that he found her appearance a pleasant surprise.

"Silver and I just returned from the Islands. We're on our way to Pallet town to see Prof. Oak," Blue happily explained.

After just two months returning from petrification, the gang went their separate ways. Red went to train with Gold once again, Yellow remained in the Viridian forest as it's protector, Green returned to Viridian city as the Gym leader, Crystal was helping Prof. Oak gather more information on his research, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald returned to their respective region, and Blue and Silver returned to the Sevii Islands where Blue's parents and Silver's father, Giovanni, now reside.

Blue, still latched on tightly, added, "so we came to visit you!"

Green glanced down at his hand and quickly pulled away from the brunette.

"So you thought it would be a good idea to visit _me_?" Green asked dryly.

Blue placed a hand on her hip and retorted, "well, you should be honored that we came to see you."

Silver examined the situation laid out before him, glancing at each side's glares. He couldn't help but find the drama a bit hilarious.

Blue sighed. "You never change... Anyway, I have an announcement to make when Silver and I get to Professor's Lab. Are you coming with?"

Green pondered the idea of leaving the gym to travel with Blue and Silver, and did not like it one bit.

... Okay, maybe _one_ bit.

Green looked around the gym one last time. It was given that no one was going to challenge him anytime soon, due to it being Sunday. Blue might have planned this beforehand. Besides, it wasn't like he disliked Blue or Silver, he just wasn't fond of the idea of spending time with the two as a threesome. Whenever Blue was with Silver, she showed Silver enormous affection and love; something that was missing when she was 'flirting' to take advantage of others. Green wholeheartedly denied that it had anything to do with 'jealously' or 'envy', as they were words foreign to him.

It wasn't like he _liked _Blue _or something_, he just didn't _dislike _her.

... or _something._

Green looked at Silver, then Blue, one last time then gave a long sigh.

"...okay."

Blue's eyes lit up with happiness, "Great! Come on, let's go! I want to spread the news a.s.a.p!"

Blue started to skip towards the exit, with Silver and Green in tow, while completely ignoring Green's subtle attempt to unlatch himself from the ignorant woman's hand. Silver did not seem to mind, in fact, he seemed quite used to this. Green couldn't help but feel a tiny spark of anger in his heart.

... again, Green was not _jealous_. Not even a _tiny _bit.

...

...

...

..

.

"... So how long is it going to take to get there again?" asked Silver.

The trio was on their way to Pallet town. All remained silent, much to Green's surprise, on their journey there.

"About 40 minutes or so, give or take," Blue calmly explained.

Blue could feel a glare directed at her, coming from her right side.

"It would take less if Blue here hadn't insisted that we walk instead of fly there," Green sharply stated.

Blue turned her head to face the annoyed Green. "It's not that I'm still afraid of flying or anything, it's just that I wanted to enjoy this walk with my two favorite boys!"

Green's cheeks reddened for a split second and then returned to normal. "Why do you always say awkward things like that!"

Silver could feel a headache coming on. _"Here we go again..."_

"Well, it's TRUE! At least I'm not so stubborn as to not admit my feelings! Seriously Green, I thought it became clear after we defeated Sird-"

"Hey! Guys! Can't you two figure this out another time without me around? Seriously, it's getting really awkward to be here!" Silver shouted angrily.

With sheepish looks, Blue and Green apologized unwillingly in unison and proceeded onwards to their destination.

...

...

...

..

.

Finally arriving to the lab, Blue, Silver, and Green made their way inside the tall building to greet the famous professor.

"Hey Gramps! We have some guests today!" Green shouted to alert the absent Professor.

A muffled voice shouted back from the upstairs, "I'm be down in just a moment!"

Silver looked around like a curious little puppy. After all, it was his first time being in Professor Oak's lab.

"Green! Blue! And Silver! What are you three doing here?" A feminine voice interrupted the trio's thoughts.

All turned to the door leading to the back room. There stood Daisy, Green's beautiful older sister, and Bill, the famous Pokemon PC creator. Blue smiled at the sight of them.

"Daisy! Bill! It's been too long!" Blue ran up to the pair.

Green and Silver followed soon after. Green directed a sharp glare at Bill, almost like he was trying to intimidate the senior. The only thing that saved the poor man, was his angry-looking companion who blocked Green line of sight soon after realizing the situation.

"Green! Why do you always do that to Bill when you find us together?" Daisy lashed out at her younger sibling.

Green just turned the other way and tried to ignore Daisy's menacing stare. Blue laughed at the sight; poor Green had a protective younger brother personality to his elder sister, it almost reminded her of Silver.

Daisy huffed in annoyance then muttered loud enough for the other four to hear, "You don't see _me_ freaking out when I find _you _with Blue!"

Green almost fell over from this comment. He turned back to Daisy and opened his mouth, but before any words could project themselves, Professor Oak entered the room with a huge grin.

"Ah! Blue and Silver! How nice it is to see you two again! I was worried when you two said you'll be here today and didn't come earlier! What took so long?" Oak questioned curiously.

Blue gave a quick look at Green, as if pointing at the man with her eyes, and responded, "well, when we stopped by Viridian City to get Green, he didn't want to come so willingly. Also, I decided to enjoy the scenery on the way to Pallet by walking."

Oak nodded as he smiled. "I understand that you came here to announce something important. We should all gather in the lounge to sit down. Why don't we end this delay and head there now?"

Silver and Blue nodded seriously as Green watched them carefully. Green spent a few moments contemplating what the notorious duo could possibly announce, then shooed his assumptions away as he began to head towards the lounge.

...

* * *

"So... we originally planned for Yellow and Red to be here also, but they called in busy. I figured since Green was available, as stated from Prof. Oak himself, I should bring him anyway. The point is...

Professor Oak, I understand that you are in a need of an aide?" Blue asked a bit hesitantly, a bit out-of-character in the opinion of Green.

"That is true. I think I see where you are going with this- but please continue."

"Well," Blue smiled, "I learned that my father used to be an aide of yours so if it's okay with you..-"

The professor slapped on an approving smile. "I accept your proposal, completely!" Professor Oak laughed as he shouted. "Your father was a brilliant aide who I regretted to let go! I cannot believe I hadn't thought of it earlier!"

Blue blushed softly. "Well, my parents already decided that it would be best to move back to Pallet since they have me back and all... and Silver's father decided to move back to Viridian City. So, now we are going to live in the same region as you guys!"

Green's eyes widened. What a surprise.

Blue, still blushing, gave a glance towards Bill and Daisy, "and... I can spend more time with my friends now that I can relax."

Daisy rose from her seat in ecstasy as she headed towards Blue in happiness. She gave Blue a squeeze and said happily, "I can finally get to hang out with you!"

Silver smiled at the sight. Blue needed an older sibling in her life, as she was the senior to all of the dex holders.

Green, still a bit shocked from the announcement, smiled softly to himself, then quickly hid that smile as the brunette turned his way.

"...and I'll have more time with Green~," Blue winked his direction.

Green could feel his cheeks heating up as his older sister laughed out loud.

"Annoying woman, why do you say things like that!" Green furiously bellowed out as his cheeks reddened even further.

Blue covered her mouth as she laughed obnoxiously. "It's to see you react like that, obviously!" Blue said as she directed another wink at the gym leader.

The room erupted into laughter, excluding Green, who was frowning, and Silver, who was staring a bit jealously at the older boy.

It was a few hours later at the professor's lab. Since it became so late into the night, the Professor offered Silver and Blue to stay over for the night, much to Green's disapproval. He was now situated in his old room with Silver asleep in the guest room along with Bill in the room over, while noting that the evening was a bit too quiet for Blue to be under the same roof.

"_What is that girl doing?" _

It was late at night and Blue was staying in Daisy's room. He knew from experience that two girls at a sleepover meant a whole lot of gossip and noise, especially if the noisy, obnoxious woman was involved. Then a sudden realization came to mind.

"_Don't girls... gossip about guys at sleepovers...?"_

He cursed his vast knowledge of the opposite sex, which grew after living with his older sister for god knows how long.

"_Just... fight the temptation, fight it. You're Green Oak, the leader of the Viridian Gym and the runner up of the ninth Indigo league. Who cares if Daisy and Blue are talking about boys. Who cares if they might be talking about me."_

Green fell back in his bed trying to fall asleep, but his effort was futile. Blue and Daisy poisoned his mind. Great. Green groaned in annoyance as he threw his blankets off of him. He threw on his leather jacket at headed towards the roof, the place he always went when he wasn't able to sleep.

…

Green couldn't believe his eyes. Familiar dark locks swayed gently in the wind in front of him. Green cleared his breath to gather the attention of the girl in front of him as he approached her slowly.

"...Green? What are you doing here?" Blue asked in surprise.

Green snorted. "I should be the one asking that question."

Blue sat a safe distance away from the siding, and patted Green to take a seat next to her. Green hesitated for a moment, then joined his friend under the starry sky.

"It's beautiful tonight," Blue pointed out as a smile grew on her face.

Green nodded, even though Blue was fixated on the night sky, and added, "you'll get used to it once you move here."

Blue smiled as she turned her attention towards Green.

"Aren't you worried about me living so close to you now? I mean, I'm going to visit you all the time now," Blue deviously added.

Green shrugged. "I guess I'm more worried about Silver acting as a third wheel all the time."

As soon as those words escaped his month, he instantly regretted it.

Blue smirked, "...third wheel, eh? Oh-ho-ho~ You make it sound like we're dating or something~!"

Green could feel his ears getting hotter.

"That's not- I mean I just meant that you, red, and I always were the trio-not Silver-and..." Green trailed off as he noticed that Blue's grin was getter bigger and bigger. He covered his face with his right hand in pure embarrassment, causing the brunette beside him to erupt into laughter.

"You are such a pesky girl," Green stated with a hand covering his reddened face.

Blue's laughter died down ever-so-slightly. "I mean, I don't mind."

Green removed his hand from his face as he looked at Blue quizzically. "Don't mind what?"

Blue looked back into the starlit sky. "You, me, dating."

Green scoffed as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Blue, I had enough of your harassment today as it is."

Blue turned to face the sullen boy.

"You better get used to it~ After all, you'll have to deal with me on a daily basis! Oh-ho-ho-ho~!" Blue laughed obnoxiously.

Green could feel his pulse accelerate as he watched Blue go into a laughing fit. Sometimes, he just couldn't stand that obnoxious woman.

"Wow am I tired! Gee Green, after talking with you I feel so tired! You boring-ness amazes me~!" Blue teased as she rose from her position.

Green picked himself off of the ground and replied back with an annoyed, "Well same here! Your over-hyper personality exhausts me to my inner core!"

Blue chuckled softly as she turned and made her way towards the exit. Just as Blue was about to cross the doorway, she stopped short and muttered loud enough for Green to hear.

"Oh! I forgot something!"

Green watched curiously as Blue walked towards him. He did not expect at the least of what Blue did next. It all happened so fast, he was barely able to comprehend what was going on.

"That's for what you did for Silver two months ago... and because I know you will never be the one to initiate it~!" Blue playfully explained before she ran off giggling.

Green held his lips for several seconds. Blue stole his first kiss, not that he was complaining. When his thoughts collected, he put his hands in his pajama pockets and smirked to himself.

He slowly made his way to the exit. His days at the gym would never be quiet again, not with the pesky, obnoxious, and loud woman around.

..

And unsurprisingly, he didn't mind it one bit.

* * *

**A/N**: I plan on the next story being a Ruby x Blue story XD *which is one of my favorite crack pairings of all time XDDD

I hope you enjoyed it :)

~lalalagirl :D


	2. Ruby x Blue: Hope for Imperfection

**A/N:** It's a Ruby/Blue this time around. And it's cyberpunk verse. I've been meaning to write this as a full-blown fic, but I don't know. So yeah, I'm just going to admit it here: Ruby/Blue is my favorite crack pairing of Pokespe. It actually challenges my love for guriburu. More Ruby/Blue is on the way.

**Chapter: 2**

**Title: Hope for Imperfection**

**Rating: K+/T**

**Main characters: Blue, Ruby**

**Pairing: Ruby x Blue**

* * *

_Hope for Imperfection_

...

..

.

Blue doesn't know when it started or how it began, it just sort of happened. And once the thought wormed its way into her brain she couldn't get it out, slowly becoming the only thing she thought about. Now as she walked the dark, damp streets of Poketopia, she wondered just what was real and what wasn't.

A loud blare bellowed in the streets, "... rainfall will cease in 21 minutes and 45 seconds. Please stay cautioned as the lightning will continue to strike for the next 17 minutes."

She bundled her silk-like, ankle-length poncho in her right hand, shivering as the freezing wind and rain razored against her pale skin.

* * *

He wasn't like anyone she's ever met.

There was something peculiar about the way he smiled, goofy grin and creasing eyes. Of all of the perfections of Poketopia, he had one glaring blemish, imperfection, something that could not be tolerated by the Order.

The scar.

In a world of perfection, an imperfect is the preference, by Blue's standards it is.

So when Blue meets Ruby for the first time, she is awkward, unlike her usual self, and thoroughly intrigued. Their meeting was random, call it a freak accident involving a broken umbrella, a falling box, and Ruby's twisted ankle.

She takes him back to her apartment to rest when she learns that he has no place to stay.

It only takes two weeks for Blue to become rogue, through Ruby's incessant, yet interesting, speeches.

* * *

He shivered when he grazed her palm.

"Blue, it's freezing." Ruby pointed out.

Blue scoffed. "Yeah, so I figured."

He grimaced at her biting remark. Maybe they were stupid for even trying- they knew there was no way out. Engines roared in the distance but the two continued onwards, away from the 'utopia' , away from the caged city of ashes. They were sick of it all: the programmed personas, the arranged unities- all of it _fake_. None of it was _real. _Now they steered through desolate lands of wispy browns and cracked soils. The close to zero-visibility made the trek staggering but they had to continue forward. They had to get away from _them._

* * *

She should've seen it coming.

There was no escaping her fate. She knew, since the day she was born, that she was supposed to die the day she turned twenty-five. The Order found twenty-five, the age where the body starts to disintegrate, imperfect and therefore useless. Most citizens die at this age, as they are artificially programmed to.

However, Blue is only twenty-two.

Now she is standing over a wide-eyed Ruby, battered and bloodied, grinning like a complete fool- a complete imperfect.

"W-Why?" Is all Ruby is able to conjure up.

Blue smiles, planting a chaste kiss on Ruby's bare forehead, and slackens a bit. "Because..."

For Blue, this is freedom. The first free choice that she has made on her own. In her eyes, this is victory; she managed to defy her fate as well as save the man she loved.

* * *

Ruby finds the civilization they sought out, away from the Order. It was his and her victory.

A makeshift grave is lone in the harsh desert. With a particularly large rock as the tombstone, a dozen of flowers is placed in front. It is visible from far, despite the harsh desert conditions, as blooming buds frequent the grave every passing month.

The bouquet tradition is broken in six years time, as another grave joins the former.

However, spurts of green pop from the earth around them.

_Hope_, the one thing they sought for, is all around them, as they rest in peace together.

* * *

**A/N:** the Order is the government. Poketopia is the civilization's name.


	3. Gold x Blue: Distraction

**Title:** Distraction  
**Rating:** K  
**Characters:** Blue and Gold  
**Summary:** Cause when it all comes down to it, Gold is there for her. Gold/Blue. Drabble.

**A/N: **This chapter just opened up the possibility of drabble-chapters... it makes sense to me... Plus, I recently got back into Pokemon. Expect updates as of now.

* * *

_Distraction_

…

..

.

"You know, you could go through the expected ritual of buckets of chocolate ice cream followed by wastebaskets full of hardened tissues, or you could just go for me," he said as he flicked a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

She tried to make a point by attempting to murder via stare, but his obliviousness proved to be the most impenetrable shield.

"Come on, Blue. One date won't kill you."

"It's not_ me _I'm worried about," she seethed through clenched teeth.

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Oh gee, I don't know, maybe because you are literally asking me out an hour after Green and I broke up!"

A pained expression briefly flickered across the golden-eyed boy's face as he stood silently in front of Blue. Memories of his former flame of three long years crossed his mind- memories that he would rather do without. Gold quickly recovered and put on a genuine smile.

"I'm telling you Blue, you could do so much better. And besides, _you_ broke up with _him_."

Blue threw her hands up in the air, clearly exasperated at the nerve of this guy. "Gold, honey, no. Just no. I'm going through a lot right now and I'm kinda going to resent you for asking me out at such a time from now on unless you stop pestering me."

Gold suddenly caught Blue's arm and held her strongly. "Blue, if I leave you alone right now, you're going to cry. Just give me a chance to take your mind off of things. One date, today. It's all I ask."

Blue met eyes with Gold and remained silent. She frowned a bit, then gently brushed away Gold's hand, and nodded slowly. "..Okay."

Gold, still watching the girl who was now turned away, let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "_Okay_."

…

..

.


End file.
